


Searching for death

by Ignis_Eros



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst I guess, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Fondness, Healing, Held Hostage, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, One Shot, References to Depression, Strength, alfa Scott, life and death, murder patterns, powers au, sterek, town murders, whats the point in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Eros/pseuds/Ignis_Eros
Summary: A person's worst fears dictate what their powers are. If you were to fear spiders you could control them. If you feared fire you would have the ability to either use it or its direct opposite which would be water.Some powers were very common to come by.Some were more harmless than others, some saved lives.And some ended them.Ta-da
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Searching for death

**Author's Note:**

> Power summaries to help...I guess...
> 
> -Stiles is afraid of living so everything dies. The worse his depression is the more things die.  
> -Derek fears death from losing family, he can heal people.  
> -Scott fears being weak so he is stronger than other wolves  
> -Isaac fears being weak so he's faster than other wolves.  
> -Jackson fears people leaving him behind so he's aware of people's emotions and because of it he can get a general idea of people's powers.  
> -Lydia fears being hurt and so she can't get hurt, she's never experienced bruises or paper cuts.  
> -Allison fears being lied to so she people around her always have to tell the truth.  
> -Erica fears being weak is so is stronger than the other wolves.  
> -Boyd fears losing people so he's aware of people's emotions and because of it he can get a general idea of people's powers.  
> -Malia fears forgetting who she is so she can remember everything  
> -Peter fears fire so he can use water

A person's worst fears dictate what their powers are. If you were to fear spiders you could control them. If you feared fire you would have the ability to either use it or its direct opposite which would be water. 

Some powers were very common to come by. 

Some were more harmless than others, some saved lives. 

And some ended them. 

  
  
-/- 

  
  
Stiles watched his dad and the doctor as they looked at a medical chart. Stiles had no clue what was happening or what they were talking about. 

  
  
"He'll need to go antidepressants; it should suppress his powers." 

  
  
"How long will he need to be on them?"

  
  
"I don't know but it's best to keep him on it for his mental health and to protect the people around him." 

  
  
Stiles kept his mouth shut as the two of them talked, hands picking at the threads of his shirt. 

  
  
He hadn't meant to hurt the plants in the garden or the pretty fox that had wandered into their yard. He just wanted to pet it, but after it lay down and didn't get up Stiles knew something was wrong and called out for his dad. 

  
  
They quietly left the office, his dad's hand hovering over Stiles' back and a prescription bag in the other. 

  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt it." Stiles' voice was small as he glanced up to his dad, who had a sad smile on his face.

  
  
"It's okay kiddo, I know. You're not in trouble, you just need some help okay." Noah dropped down to his height, hands opening and closing in his lap as if he wanted to hold him. 

  
  
Stiles saw that there were tears in his dad's eyes and wanted to hug him. But Noah quickly stood again and walked to the car opening the back door for him. Stiles quickly climbed into the backseat putting on his seat belt. As Noah got into the driver's seat Stiles looked at him sadly. He just wanted to know what was wrong with him. 

  
  
-/- 

  
  
Stiles opened his eyes, letting out a deep sigh as he stared at the pill bottle sat on the side table. As he had gotten older Stiles had finally learned what his powers meant about himself. 

  
  
He learned that his ability to kill had stemmed from his mother's death and the depression which had followed. It had started small, plants around him would die if he touched them, then came the fox. A few years later the birds around him began to die as they flew past, meaning his dosage had been upped. 

  
  
When he joined the pack his obvious lack of supernatural abilities had made him spiral deeper into his depression as he felt weak and inadequate in their presence. 

  
  
Stiles let out a groan as he sat up inspecting the bottle in his hands, the dosage had been upped again recently which Stiles knew broke his father's heart. He took the pills and put the bottle away, to get ready. 

  
  
He had to meet with the pack today to discuss letting the ex-alfa twins into their pack and their future with the Argents. They also needed to find a stray supernatural that was killing people. 

  
  
Stiles quietly left his room hearing Noah downstairs in the kitchen. He stepped into room catching Noah's attention who turned to him with a forced smile which he had been wearing a lot of lately. 

  
  
"Morning kiddo, how are you feeling?" 

  
  
"I'm feeling fine, started my new dosage this morning." Noah gave him a gentle nod focusing back on the stove. 

  
  
"You hungry?" 

  
  
"Not really." Noah's features became tight making Stiles' heart jump into his throat. 

  
  
"The pack will be making breakfast, so I'll eat there." Stiles quickly spoke up trying to ease the sadness in his father. 

  
  
Noah gave him a gentle nod and moved to his side, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. 

  
  
"Stay safe kiddo." Stiles gave Noah a smile and brief hug before leaving the house. 

  
  
-/- 

  
  
Stiles walked into the loft, plastering a fake smile on his face as he looked to the table. The smell of food immediately invading his senses making his stomach roll sickly. 

  
  
"You all right?" Stiles glanced to Scott giving him a gentle nod. 

  
  
"Just feeling sick," Stiles reassured, moving to sit down beside the stressed Alfa. 

  
  
Stiles poured himself a glass of water, deciding to try and get something in his system. Stiles could see Scott watching him with careful eyes and let out a sigh as he raised an eyebrow at the wolf. 

  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Stiles let out a sigh, rolling his eyes. 

  
  
"Leave him be Scott," Erica muttered as she slapped his head and reached over him grabbing a piece of bacon. 

  
  
Scott let out a grumble, gently shoving Erica away making her stumble. Erica let out a small growl and hauled Scott from his chair, wrestling him to the ground. Stiles heard someone laugh and saw Boyd and Isaac watching the fight fondly. 

  
  
"Could you at least try to act like adults?" Jackson huffed out as he walked into the loft, the wresting pair stopped momentarily and gave each other a dark look.

  
  
Erica and Scott ran at Jackson and dragged him from Lydia onto the floor, pulling him into their wrestling pile. Stiles felt an ache run through him as he watched the way wolves interacted with one another. He would never be like them. 

  
  
Lydia slid into the seat beside him and pressed a hand to his face. He was startled momentarily but decided not to fight the touch. 

  
  
"You feel warm, are you okay?" Stiles let out a breathy laugh but nodded his as he took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. 

  
  
Derek entered the room, a somewhat smile reaching his face as he looked to the group on the floor. Stiles caught his eye and Derek turned him, the small smile widening just slightly and eyes creasing warmly. 

  
Stiles felt a blush rise on his skin and looked back to Lydia as she let out a small scoff, rolling her eyes as Jackson called out to her. 

  
  
A huff from Derek caught both Lydia's and Stiles attention again, Derek gave them a nod and Lydia returned the gesture. 

  
  
"Aiden texted me, they are five minutes away." Derek gave Lydia a nod and let out growl catching the rest of the pack's attention.

  
  
"Dad's on his way too," Allison told him as she slid into the seat beside Lydia. 

  
  
Derek gave them another nod and let out a small growl catching the wolves attention. 

  
  
"Ready up, we'll have company soon." 

  
  
-/- 

  
  
So far, the meeting with the twins and Chris was going well, the twins had agreed to submit to both Derek and Scott and Chris had promised to become an ally of the pack. They were also going over their powers granted to them by their fears. 

  
  
The twins both feared weakness and losing one another which meant they were both physically stronger than most wolves, and the ability to fuse and feel one another.

  
  
Derek had also covered some of their powers, such as his ability to heal, the varying faster and stronger wolves. And some of the more unique powers of Allison, who could always tell when someone was lying, and Lydia, who unable to be hurt. 

  
  
Stiles had taken this time to step out of the room to get a glass of water as they moved onto Peter's and Malia's abilities. Peter's being the ability to use fire while Malia was able to remember everything from the fear of forgetting herself again. 

  
  
"So, what is Stiles power?" Stiles felt his throat tighten and gripped the counter in front of him. 

  
  
He knew the pack were explaining their powers to the twins but he had never told the pack what his powers were. Or more accurately what his worst fear was. 

  
  
"His powers aren't apparent, but it's probably something lame like being able to read fast." 

  
  
Stiles simultaneously felt relief and sadness run through his body as Jackson spoke. He knew that Jackson and himself weren't the best of friends but he didn't expect Jackson to not care about him at all. 

  
  
Jacksons greatest fear was that people would leave him behind because of hating him, meaning he could feel people's emotions and sense people's powers to a certain degree if he cared for them. Boyd had a similar power for different reasons, but he wasn't protesting against Jackson's statement. 

  
  
The sadness in him quickly turned to agony and he felt the dull ache of death in his fingertips. He let out sharp short breaths and quickly fled the loft hearing Derek call out for him. 

  
  
-/- 

  
  
Stiles barged into his home, running downstairs to the basement where a heavy-duty panic room sat for him. He and Noah had learned that if the walls were thick enough his powers wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. 

  
  
He pulled the heavy metal door shut behind him, letting out harsh sobs. He sunk to the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs. The ache of death and depression ran through his body and the sobbing that tore through him tired him out. He fell to his side curling in on himself, letting the darkness of sleep and depression pull him under.

  
  
-/- 

  
  
"Stiles?" Stiles' eyes snapped open as he glanced to the door, Noah's voice calling out for him. 

  
  
"I'm here." He called back wrapping his arms around himself. 

  
  
"You okay?" 

  
  
"I haven't hurt myself if that's what you're asking." 

  
  
"Stiles..." 

  
  
"I promised I wouldn't hurt myself anymore and if I felt the urge to do so I would tell you," Stiles called out, feeling anger and appreciation towards his father. 

  
  
"Have you eaten?" Noah's voice was softer and Stiles felt more emotions pool into his chest. 

  
  
"No." Stiles felt weary all over again, even after sleeping for a few hours. 

  
  
"I'll be back." 

  
  
Stiles heard Noah leave and began sucking in deep breaths. He felt the ache in his limbs subsiding slowly and by the time the feeling of death left him, there was a knock on the heavy door. 

  
  
Stiles let out shaky breaths and pulled himself off the floor. He opened the door seeing Noah with a tight smile and watery eyes. 

  
  
"You okay?" Stiles nodded feeling himself lazily blink. 

  
  
"Just tired." 

  
  
"Well come eat something and then you can head off to bed." Stiles nodded again feeling far too tired to respond. 

  
  
-/- 

  
  
Stiles let out a heavy sigh as he woke up to a car pulling into his driveway. He distantly listened to a knock on the door and it creaking open. 

  
  
"Hey sheriff, can I talk to Stiles?" Stiles quickly sat up hearing Scott's voice and looked to his bedside table. 

  
  
He opened the draw and swiped the pills into it, then moved to his desk. The door opening just after he sat down and glanced to the doorway seeing Scott. 

  
  
"Hey Scotty, what are you doing here?" 

  
  
"I tried to call you but your phone but I'm guessing it's dead so I decided to come over and tell you that we're looking for a witch." 

  
  
"A witch? That will seriously narrow things down." Stiles moved to his pinboard looking at the various strings. 

  
  
"Derek was also worried about you," Scott muttered as he stepped to Stiles’ side. 

  
  
He felt Scott hover and held his breath trying to keep his heart calm. 

  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Stiles glanced sideways giving Scott a weak smile. 

  
  
"Yeah, why?" 

  
  
"You ran from the loft remember?" Stiles felt a blush crawl up his neck and ran a hand through his hair. 

  
  
"Oh yeah, I just felt sick and decided to not throw up in Derek's loft. I don't think any of the wolves would appreciate it." Stiles felt the lie leave his lips smoothly and his heart remain steady as Scott nodded at the response. 

  
  
The two of them fell into silence as they looked at the board full of statements, photos and string. 

  
  
"What do you think the pattern is?" 

  
  
Stiles narrowed his eyes at the board letting out a grumpy sigh. 

  
  
"I don't know. There are no similar ages, it's not stuck to one gender. And I doubt that all these people were virgins." Scott let out a snort making Stiles glance to him with a smile. 

  
  
The two shared a brief laugh, bending over to catch their breaths. 

  
  
"I should get going, mom needs me to pick her up." Stiles nodded his head and followed Scott outside 

  
  
"I'll let you know if I find anything." 

  
  
"Yeah, just make sure to charge your phone please." 

  
  
"Yeah yeah." 

  
  
-/- 

  
  
Stiles did his best to sleep, but the red string attached to the board stood out brightly in the moonlight. 

  
  
He let out a groan and pulled himself out of bed moving to stand in front of the board. 

  
  
The youngest person on this board was a boy that was his age and the eldest was girl Derek's age. From what Stiles could tell none of them knew each other. The majority of them weren't born in Beacon Hills and had different types of education. 

  
  
Stiles let out a sigh and grabbed one of the photos. The person from what Stiles could tell was a girl who was a few years older than him. She had very short brown hair, freckles and brown eyes. She had sharper features than most girls and dressed more on the masculine side. 

  
  
Stiles glanced to the board again taking down another photo. This time it was a boy who was his age, brown hair and eyes also. A similar style of short hair to the girl and freckles dusting his cheeks. 

  
  
Stiles felt his eyes widen and looked over the board, these people all looked similar to one another. Minor things separating them like fuller cheeks or varying eye colour’s. 

  
  
Stiles looked down to his desk seeing a photo of the pack, himself stood beside Derek. 

  
  
Stiles found the pattern. 

  
  
-/- 

  
  
Derek had decided to make a pinboard like the one Stiles had. The one time he had witnessed Stiles working on his board he had described it as a physical place to put all his thoughts. 

  
  
Derek looked over the photos of the victims with a scowl, there was no apparent link between any of them. They weren't the same age but fell between his age and the packs. They weren't all the same gender, and none of their powers were similar. 

  
  
Derek felt his eyes widen as he thought of this, none of these people had an obvious power. He grabbed the two closest photos, comparing them to one another. 

  
  
These two people had similar short brownish hair, freckles and slim frame. Derek glanced to the wall where a photo of the pack sat, eyes lingering on Stiles slim form and brown hair. 

  
  
"Scott you need to call Stiles; I've found the pattern. The witch is looking for Stiles." Derek yelled out as he burst into the living room where the pack was lounging about. 

  
  
"What? Are you serious?" Scott asked, but had begun calling Stiles anyway. 

  
  
"The victims they all look similar to him, and their powers aren't on record. The witch has to be after him." Derek began pacing back and forth as he listened to Scott's phone ring. 

  
  
Stiles voice mail message played loudly in the silent loft making Derek's heart stop. Derek quickly ran from the loft, feeling his legs carry him in a sprint.

  
  
He had no time to find his car keys or wait for anyone else. Stiles could be hurt and he would be the only one who could help. This thought pushed him to run faster feeling precious time slipping through his fingers. 

  
  
Stiles house came into Derek's view as the sun began to rise over the house. He began scaling the house and hauled himself onto the roof. He pulled the window open roughly, hearing it groan in protest. 

  
  
He fell into the room, the smell of fear and confusion already overwhelming his senses. As he looked around, he saw the desk chair on its side, papers were strewn about and Stiles phone laying on the floor. 

  
  
Derek held his breath as he picked up Stiles phone, seeing it open on his contact information. He glanced up to Stiles pin board seeing a photo of Stiles stuck to the board with a silver knife and blood on the wall beside it. 

  
  
The witch had Stiles.   


  
-/- 

  
  
Stiles out a groan as the pounding in his skull became apparent, he felt something warm dripping down his face and his mouth taste metallic. 

  
  
A constant buzzing made Stiles scowl as he sat up, eyes watering at the industrial lights around the room. His vision eventually cleared and found himself in a bright room, with a single door and observation window. 

  
  
"Morning Stiles." Stiles glanced sideways seeing a man with white hair and ethereal green eyes. 

  
  
Stiles felt himself fidget under the man's gaze as he tugged on his wrists which were tied behind him. 

  
  
"What do you want." Stiles hissed, straightening his back and glaring at the man the best he could. 

  
  
"So, you are the Stiles." Stiles rolled his eyes and let out a huff. 

  
  
"Obviously jackass." 

  
  
"Wonderful." The witch stated, as his mouth spread into an unsettling sharp grin. 

  
  
Stiles snarled at him and leaned out of the man's touch as he tried to caress his cheek. 

  
  
"I have to say, I was very worried I killed you." Stiles raised an eyebrow at the man who chuckled as he settled into a chair across from him. 

  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I want to kill you just not yet." 

  
  
Stiles gulped and leaned back into his chair the best he could. 

  
  
"What do you mean that you were worried?" The man let out a deep chuckle which caused goosebumps to rise over Stiles skin. 

  
  
"You've been out for a few days; I have to admit I thought you would put up quite a fight so I hit you very hard." 

  
  
Stiles felt his stomach drop and clenched his hands behind his back. He has not taken his antidepressants in a few days. An ache started high in his shoulders and he felt the ever-present feeling of death trying to flood through his limbs. 

  
  
"You have to let me go." He snapped, pulling against the restraints roughly, feeling the ropes chaff his wrists. 

  
  
"I can't do that; I need you in order to tear your pack apart." 

  
  
-/- 

  
  
Derek let out a roar into the preserve, animals fleeing from his anger. 

  
  
"Derek please calm down." Scott grabbed his arm, trying to ground him. 

  
  
"We've been looking for him for two days Scott, I can smell him out here," Derek yelled out, moving to punch a tree. 

  
  
It splintered under his fist, wood digging into his skin. 

  
  
"Please nephew, relax." Derek felt Peter's warm hand rest on his shoulder and glanced back at him. 

  
  
"If the witch wanted to taunt us, they would have given us his dead body already." Derek scowled and punched the wood again, that was not reassuring. 

  
  
"Derek, we know that you love him but you have to calm down." Erica huffed out leaning against a nearby tree. 

  
  
"That is not the point, a part of our pack is missing, his life is being threatened." Derek threw himself at the tree again, watching it snap and fall into the forest. 

  
  
He saw Erica flinch in the corner of his vision and felt guilt plague him. All these emotions were messing with Derek's head. He was about to yell again but Stiles scent suddenly became sharp and clear. Derek looked back to the pack knowing that they smelt it too. 

  
  
Derek took off in a run, Stiles scent becoming clouded in fear. He saw an old brick building through the trees, and let out a deafening roar. 

  
  
"Stiles" 

  
  
-/- 

  
  
"Stiles." 

  
  
Stiles sat up properly hearing his name come out in a roar that tore through the building, shaking his very bones. 

  
  
"Do you hear that? It's your pack." 

  
  
A door slammed somewhere and Stiles glanced to the window seeing Derek coming to stand in front of the glass, features sharp. Derek slammed on the glass which glowed a bright green at the contact of the wolf. 

  
  
"Please, you don't understand you have to let me go." Stiles sobbed out, pulling against the rope. 

  
  
"Why would I do that if I want your pack to watch you die?" Stiles glanced up seeing his pack watching him beyond the glass 

  
  
"Please, I don't want to hurt anyone." 

  
  
"Don't worry it will be me hurting you." 

  
  
Stiles felt tears run down his face as the ache of death thrummed through his entire body. His eyes locked with Derek's seeing the panic in his eyes. 

  
  
"Heal them." He breathed out, feeling his body let go of the agony in him. 

  
  
The witch in front of him held up a small knife, digging it deep into his skin. Stiles let out a gasp as the blade went through him and looked down seeing blood pouring from him. 

  
  
"Stiles." Lydia's banshee scream echoed throughout the building making more tears spill from him. 

  
  
He was finally dying. 

  
  
The witch pulled the blade out making Stiles grunt and bend over. Stiles looked up to the witch, feeling a smirk rest on his face and a dark chuckle run through his body. The witch narrowed his eyes at Stiles, stepping back cautiously. Stiles felt death pour out of him and did his best to keep it targeted towards the man before him.

  
  
"I warned you," Stiles growled out, watching the man's eyes widened before he collapsed to the ground, convulsing. 

  
  
The witch's barrier dropped from the walls, making Stiles panic. He closed his eyes trying his best to reign in his pain and anguish. 

  
  
"I don't want to hurt them." He whispered feeling the dull ache return to his limbs as the pack burst into the room. 

  
  
Isaac was the first to his side, removing the rope from his limbs. 

  
  
"Derek help him," Isaac yelled as he moved Stiles body to the floor. 

  
  
Derek was the next to his side, hands hovering over the wound to his abdomen. 

  
  
"I can't, I spent all my power on healing you guys." Derek breathed out, hands moving to press firmly on Stiles. 

  
  
Stiles let out a hiss throwing his head back, feeling hands hold his head up. 

  
  
"Why did you heal us?" Scott spat, holding Stiles head carefully as he thrashed about. 

  
  
"He told me to." Derek snapped as he looked down to Stiles. 

  
  
Stiles tried to curl up tightly but felt Erica hold him down making him sob out. Stiles watched through teary eyes as Peter pulled Derek back, hands beginning to glow red as he summoned heat to his hands. 

  
  
"How did you kill him?" Peter asked as he pressed against Stiles side, burning the wound. 

  
  
Stiles cried out trying to pull away but many hands held him down letting Peter continue to burn him. Stiles was too distracted by the pain to answer Peter's question but heard Lydia mumbling to Malia and Allison. 

  
  
"His powers are the opposite of Derek's. Derek fears death so he can heal others so that means..." 

  
  
"He fears living." Boyd's voice finished Lydia's thought making more tears spill from his eyes as the pack learned the truth. 

  
  
The agony in Stiles returned as the pack learning the truth made this so much worse. 

  
  
"You have to leave; I can't control it." Stiles sobbed out trying to get the hands and arms off of him 

  
  
"We have to help you, Stiles." 

  
  
"No." 

  
  
"We're not letting you die Stiles." 

  
  
"Please if you don't leave, I'll kill you, and I don't want that." Stiles looked over to Derek, holding his arm tightly. 

  
  
Derek stared at him momentarily emotions flooding his features. 

  
  
"Would you hurt Lydia?" Derek ground out, hand resting over the top of Stiles'. 

  
  
"Yes." Stiles breathed out, pulling his hand back as his darkness pooled into it. 

  
  
"Everyone out." 

  
  
"But Derek..." 

  
  
"Everyone out now." 

  
  
"We can't leave him like this." 

  
  
"We'll call an ambulance and the sheriff; he will know how to help Stiles. Now everyone out so we don't hurt Stiles." 

  
  
Stiles widened his eyes at Derek's statement. He thought them staying would hurt him, not the other way around. Stiles felt the dark feeling in him ebbing away slightly and felt terrified as they left. 

  
  
He glanced down to his hands seeing the blood that poured out of him. 

  
  
He didn't want to die. 

  
  
That was his last coherent thought as he glanced to Derek seeing the pain in his eyes, the darkness soon claiming him. 

  
  
-/- 

  
  
"Stiles?" Stiles let out a soft groan as he fluttered his eyes open, locking eyes with hazel green. 

  
  
"Derek?" 

  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. Are you okay?" 

  
  
Stiles nodded his head gently and glanced down to himself, seeing hospital sheets and an IV stuck into his skin. Stiles frowned at the needle that was stuck into him and flexed his fingers. There was no deep throbbing of agony or pain in his chest. No tempting call for death to take him. 

  
  
"Stiles, are you sure you're okay?" Stiles shook his head clear and looked back to Derek with a relieved smile, tears forming in his eyes.

  
  
"I'm great." Derek smiled at him back and tentatively took Stiles hand in his, squeezing it tightly. 

  
  
"You seem different. Smell different." Stiles blushed at the comment and looked down to their hands. 

  
  
"What do you mean?" 

  
  
"I now understand the underlying scent that clung to you, it was death and sadness. But the smell of death is gone, the sadness is there to a certain extent, but I smell..."Derek trailed off making Stiles glance up to his face seeing the Alfa blushing and biting his lip. 

  
  
Stiles raised an eyebrow at him and tightened his hold on Derek's hand. 

  
  
"Derek please." Stiles gave Derek the warmest smile he could muster hoping it would ease the man. 

  
  
"I smell warmth and life. I smell home." Stiles quickly looked away, blush to rise over his skin. 

  
  
Derek let out a deep chuckle full of fondness and light, somehow making Stiles blush worsen. A kiss was pressed to his temple making him glance up to Derek who had a warm smile just for him. 

  
  
"I'm going to get your dad." Stiles nodded, watching as Derek walked away. 

  
  
He felt his fingers twitch, wanting to reach out for Derek but restrained himself. 

  
  
His eyes drifted over to a vase of expensive wilting flowers, a tag hanging off the stem of a moonflower. Stiles shuffled out of the bed, letting out a scoff at the irony of the flower and took the tag in his fingers. 

  
  
A get-well note was written on the backside from Lydia, a fond smile rested his face knowing that she would be only one to gift him moonflowers. 

  
  
He felt his fingers twitch again and let his fingers run over the petal of the wilted white flower. He expected the flower to further die in his hand but for some reason, it stayed the same. 

  
  
Stiles narrowed his eyes at the plant holding it gently, feeling it become firm and straighten. He quickly pulled his hands back looking down to his palm with wide eyes. 

  
  
"You brought it back to life." Stiles glanced back to the door seeing Derek and his father watching him. 

  
  
"What?" He choked out, looking back between his palms and the bloomed flower. 

  
  
"You brought it back to life." Derek breathed out again, holding one of the wilted flowers in his hands. 

  
  
Stiles watched as the flower in Derek's hand stood tall and then picked up the flower which Stiles just held. The two of them looking alive and full. 

  
  
"I didn't mean too." Stiles closed his hands tightly, tucking them close to his chest. 

  
  
Derek let out a warm laugh and pulled Stiles into him, arms wrapping around him securely. Stiles blushed and instinctively grabbed onto Derek's jacket at the sudden action.   
  
Another pair of arms wrapped around his back and he let go of his tension. Warmth flooding through him rather than his usual agony. 

  
  
Stiles could still feel death deep in his soul, but life now circled around it like that of yin and yang. Like an accurately balanced scale. Like Derek's arms that were wrapped around him, and the forever present feeling of his mother. 

  
  
Stiles felt himself become lightheaded and his legs become weak beneath him. Warm arms suddenly had a grip on him, lifting him carefully and laying him on the bed. 

  
  
Stiles tightened his hold on Derek's leather jacket, trying to keep him close. He heard the sound of his father and Derek talking but was too drained to try and comprehend what they were saying. 

  
  
Whatever they talked about resulted in the bed sagging slightly as extra weight was added, and a body curling around him. 

  
  
Stiles took a deep breath in, smelling Derek's earthy scent. The scent of spring and life. 

  
  
Lips were gently pressed against his temple, and the deep rumbling of Derek's voice made him drift. 

  
  
"I'm here Stiles, I'll always be here." 

  
  
-/- 

  
  
Stiles woke again, to the feeling of his body being gently shook and hair being stroked. He blearily looked up to his father with a tired smile. 

  
  
"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" Stiles was about to respond but an arm tightened around his waist, reminding him of the wolf holding him. 

  
  
His skin flushed as he sucked in a deep breath to hold back any sound of surprise. Noah chuckled softly and returned to petting Stiles hair. 

  
  
"He refuses to leave your side, the doctors wanted came to draw some blood but he snapped at them. Melissa had to take blood with Derek clinging to you." He chuckled again, which Stiles joined in with. 

  
  
Stiles glanced to the wolf that was clung onto him and let out an exasperated sigh. Derek's wolf heat had begun to make him overheat and he wanted to push him off the bed, but a quiet voice in the back of his head clung to Derek just as tightly. 

  
  
"It seems that you healed yourself, and there's nothing's wrong with your blood. The doctors are releasing you today." Stiles looked back to Noah and let out a relieved breath. 

  
  
Every part of him despised hospitals. 

  
  
Stiles' eyes drifted past Noah's head, seeing the vase of moonflowers, Stiles' and Derek's at the front of the bouquet. 

  
  
He had healed rather than killed. 

  
  
Stiles let a small smile rest on his face and reached out for Noah's hand, feeling it slot into his. 

  
  
"You okay kid?" 

  
  
"Yeah, I'm just happy. I feel at peace, it's been so long." 

  
  
"Well, you have a whole future of happiness ahead of you," Derek mumbled into Stiles' neck, fighting off a yawn. 

Stiles glanced down to Derek, eyes lingering with Derek's forest-green eyes flush with life and warmth. 

  
  
"I'm looking forward to it."   



End file.
